13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Reed
|last_appearance = }} Scott Reed is a recurring character in the second season of 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Brandon Butler. Scott attends Liberty High School and is a baseball player in the varsity team, Liberty Tigers. He was Bryce Walker's friend. Scott has brown/dirty blonde hair and is most likely physically fit due to his background in athletics. He expresses multiple times his fondness for baseball. Early Life So far, not much is known about Scott's early life. Throughout the Series |-|Season 2= Season 2 Throughout the second season, Scott is seen hanging out and spending time with Bryce and the other baseball jocks. Being a jock, Scott is thought of as a bully, as shown when Tyler Down singled him out in court along with Bryce and Montgomery de la Cruz when talking about the nature of bullying at Liberty High School. However, Scott is more considerate than his fellow teammates, as shown when he apologized for bumping into Clay Jensen and helped pick up his books. He thinks his association with Bryce is what leads others to automatically assume he’s a bully or rapist. In , Scott seems to be waiting for Clay to find the first polaroid; this leaves speculation throughout the rest of the series that he is the one who is giving Clay the polaroids. This, however, is later shown to be false as Zach Dempsey is shown to be the one providing the polaroids. When the baseball team gets a lesson about affirmative consent, he doesn't take it seriously and jokes about rape. Later in , Scott joins the fight initiated by Justin Foley and the baseball team. He is shown restraining a struggling Clay. In detention, when asked by Clay why he didn’t hit him, Scott answers he didn’t want to hurt him and denies any involvement in Clay’s beating in the boys’ locker room. He then goes on to explain that his love for sports does not make him “a fucking rapist.” In , Scott meets up with Montgomery in a graffitied area, complaining about the controversy surrounding the baseball team and people’s assumptions that he is a rapist. Suggesting that they stop protecting Bryce, it’s revealed that Clay, Tony Padilla, Justin, Alex Standall and Zach, had informed him about Monty. After learning Monty was threatening and blackmailing those testifying in Hannah Baker’s case as a measure to keep Bryce's image clean he forced Monty to give up the Polaroids from the Clubhouse. Personality Scott can be a cruel person at times; When it is mentioned that a girl should give consent when having sex, Scott jokingly says "Does a scream count?" . He made a gun sign at Alex, who just got back to school for the first time since trying to shoot himself. Scott also took part in taking Sheri to the Clubhouse, making her smoke and making her uncomfortable when she wanted to leave . Other than that, Scott isn't as bad of a person as he seemed to be in the first place. When he bumps into Clay, he apologizes and helps Clay pick up his books . He doesn't want Clay to get hurt during a school fight, and isn't a rapist; he just likes playing baseball . He decides that it's time to stop protecting Bryce, and helps the others with trying to get the Polaroids from Monty back . Physical Appearance Scott has dirty blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. He is always seen wearing a Liberty Tigers jersey jacket outside of the sports fields. Quotes Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * Gallery S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-118-Bryce-Montgomery-Scott.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-122-Scott-Reed.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-130-Scott-Reed.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-029-Chlöe-Scott-Bryce-Monty-Zach.PNG S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-030-Chlöe-Bryce-Scott.PNG S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-045-Scott-Marcus-Monty.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-068-Scott-Reed.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-031-Scott-Chlöe-Bryce.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-020-Scott-Reed.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-044-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-045-Bryce-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-048-Scott-Sheri.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-004-Scott-Bryce-Monty.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-054-Scott-Reed.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-060-Scott-Reed.png ; Trivia * In flashbacks he is shown to be a student at Liberty High before Hannah dies and during the timeline of the first season, although he is only introduced in the second season to us. References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Liberty Tigers